


Sealed in Scales

by Phantomdotexe



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Captured, F/F, Fetish, Latex, Phantom - Freeform, Rubber, Simulation, Vore, encasement, lilian-tanver, miragecorp, mitre, nanotech, phantomdotexe, scifi, snake - Freeform, tech, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomdotexe/pseuds/Phantomdotexe
Summary: A high-tech VR simulation goes awry, giving the wearer an advanced and hungry high-tech snake suit...
Kudos: 6
Collections: MirageCorp





	Sealed in Scales

The tube in which the slumbering serpent stirred was _so much_ larger than it sounded on paper.  
Three meters by three meters of rounded glass made for thousands of liters of advanced suspension fluid. The design of the M.Sim had required great feats of engineering; not the least of which was the refinement of various processes needed to make such feats economically feasible.  
  
They had withdrawn Violi from her simulation tube earlier that day, so Phantom was running wild with only “bots'' in the simulation for her to hunt. Latiff scratched his chin, running fingers through a short, stubbly beard. The CEO suspended within the fluid was twitching slightly. Then, a few moments later, she squirmed violently, stretching her mouth open in a silent hiss and baring her canines as if they were fangs. Latiff wondered privately how much trouble he’d get into if he recorded any footage of his nude superior acting like a snake. Probably a lot.  
He took a seat at the monitoring workstation nearby. Aside from the soft glow of lights illuminating the tank, the computer and desk-lamp were the only sources of real light in the dark room. At first, he’d thought it was an ecologically-minded measure. He soon realized that Phantom’s decree was mostly for show. The ivory skinned woman in the tank certainly looked more imposing when lit from below. 

From the computer, Latiff sought to sate his curiosity. The brochure and accompanying nut graph scrolled by as he flicked the mouse wheel. 

> THE MANSION
> 
> ##  _Fata Morgana* brings_ ** _THE MANSION_** _, the most advanced reality-bending project_ ** _ever_** _created._
> 
> _Prisoners can be sustained for the_ **_long-term_ ** _in homeostatic captivity. With the help of F-M’s dedicated reality sculptors, you can create the ideal simulated-space prison for your encased keepsakes. Other simulations only let you imagine the fun they’re having._ **_THE MANSION_ ** _lets you observe remotely, and even plunge into the fun._
> 
> _Reactive suspension gel, composed of non-assembler nanomachines, allows victims and players alike to feel textures, scents, sights, and sounds. If your captive is thrashing, you can use MirageCorp storage solutions to keep them properly secluded while you drop them in._
> 
> _Imagine the fun of taunting and teasing your captive, hooking up their headgear wheeling them to the edge, and kicking them in. Let the suspension gel do the rest, so you can get to what you do best._
> 
> **_THE MANSION_ ** _setup gets its name from the pack-in simulspace. Guests can come, but they can’t leave. Ominous, dark, and filled with surprises; spooks and scares and clever little torments that will keep your captives wobbling but unbroken. Living suits hunt visitors and victims alike through darkened halls and shadowed paths. Imagine the fun of plunging into this virtual reality to toy with a favored trophy or partner. If you want, you can even let them get encased within a beastly form like a snake or spider and let the hunted become the hunter._
> 
> _*Fata Morgana imprint is a subsidiary of MirageCorp. Do not reveal this information under penalty of abduction._

Latiff squinted at the various outfits available. Bees, spiders, wolves, snakes - quite a lot of statues - worms (which felt like a snake, more or less) and a few more mechanical beasts as well. A cold hand on his neck made him jump so high he knocked over the chair and lamp at the same time.

Prathiba covered her mouth to avoid laughing. Latiff panted, pushing up his glasses before smiling at his co-worker.

“My hands were cold,” Prathiba said. “And you run hot.”

Latiff’s breathing returned to normal. “I said it was okay when you did it last time, but I also said to warn me first.” 

Prathiba shrugged. Her outfit was quite a bit more elaborate than Latiff’s casual wear; a black catsuit and white fabric sari. She was from marketing after all. 

“Eh, that would have made it worse. It’s like taking off a band-aid.” She shoved her hands in her armpits as a substitute and turned to stare at the tube. “Working on anything important? I hope it won’t disrupt pushing our update tomorrow.”

Latiff shook his head. “Nah. Nothing interesting.” He’d forgotten why he had sat down in the first place.

“Good,” she said. The demo in the public facility went extremely well, although the sim was quite a bit more tame. The suspension gel also spits you out automatically after about two hours. Did I mention that? It’s not really for a health reason, it’s mostly so you can ask for another twenty-nine dollars. The higher-ups that tried it _really_ liked it, though. Aria found the ancient Egyptian setup “interesting, but slightly appropriative, and not nearly tight enough. She suggested maybe having the evil queen pour resin into the sarcophagus… but ultimately, the Mansion simulspace is still better.” 

The suspension room had three other tanks in it. He wasn’t sure who, but Latiff knew that tomorrow they’d be sticking three new _paying customers_ into the Mansion simulation and taking Phantom out. He wasn’t sure who’d take her place. He idly fantasized it being him… or maybe Prathiba.  
  
“And Talyn said the rubber cult was very good. ‘Not as good as the real thing’, though. Whatever that meant.”  
Latiff rubbed his temples and looked at his phone. He could have gone home almost an hour ago.  
“Let’s discuss it all tomorrow, after we get our new guests into the Mansion,” he said coyly. “We have one good product. We can worry about other sims later.” 

He shut off the desk lamp and walked towards the door. Prathiba wished him a curt good-night and stepped into the lab’s hallway towards the employee exit, already on her phone. Latiff threw on his loud, crinkly windbreaker and stepped into the cold, envious of Phantom’s warm enclosure and high-tech ultra-encasement. 

  
  


===

  
  


Before being enclosed in the Mansion, Phantom had outlined the Open Beta press conference in exquisite detail. Start at 13:09, not 13:00, because people needed time to log on and watch the live-stream. She had dictated placement for the staff and technicians. Prathiba’s sari had been chosen by the Analytics department; bright orange with white trim to match her bindi. Latiff had to wear a white lab coat, because “that’s what a scientist would wear,” however he also was to wear jeans so as not to appear completely out of touch. The list went on and on.

With all the lights on and the skylight open, the whole place looked quite a bit more comfortable and welcoming. That was important if they were going to give a presentation to the public. The marketing team had an entirely different brochure, focusing on the fun of the mansion without a single mention of the “long-term encasement prisoner” utilities or “forcing the person inside to forget that they’re locked in a simulation”. Different markets would get different ad reads, of course.

There were a dozen non-staff visitors. Half of them had various recording devices, and the other half were rich enough not to need them. Three more _extremely_ eager fans marched out from an adjacent processing room, ready for their enclosure into a leisurely - if slightly spooky - immersive VR experience. 

“Well, I figure we get you three immersed as soon as we can, right?” 

The three volunteers nodded and smiled, unsure if they were supposed to speak. Prathiba felt a tiny twinge of relief. They were pliable enough; superfans who had been brought on as reviewers and influencers. Hopefully they’d be able to provide a lot of positive press without needing to be pressured. And, if they did require a little enticing… she licked her lips at the thought. 

A series of ladders and racks allowed all three of them to get disrobed and dropped into the suspension medium, with a bit of a show. Prathiba made sure to extoll the virtues of MCI’s accessibility options, with inexpensive ADA-compliant lifts and cranes for those with mobility impairments. It got a good round of applause as they performed their final task - getting Phantom out of the tube. The nanite suspension liquid had been programmed to be murkier during the broadcast, so as to preserve Phantom’s modesty, as well as those of the eager fans who were up next. After this, they’d let the influencers _see_ what was happening in The Mansion simulspace. They already had the polls ready, with social media integration ready to fire. 

A yellow crane gently submerged into the vat, carefully and gently gripping Phantom’s porcelain body and slowly decanting her from the tube. Latiff had automated the process days ago. Attempting a “crane game” while live on air was a recipe for disaster. He hadn’t bothered to check the code since running a successful test, though. It was a rookie mistake. If he had, he might have noticed a few extra lines added here and there. 

It picked her up gently, supporting her arms, legs, and head with heavy cushioned grips. She was finally out of the suspension gel and regaining consciousness at normal speed. The camera crews zoomed in on her face, trying their best to crop out her bare breasts for the broadcast. Phantom’s eyes flickered to cognizance for a moment before going wide as a gushy wave of the nano-fluid swallowed her up to her waist and dragged her back down into the vat. 

“Whoops!” Prathiba leaned forward, laughing and slapping her knees. She almost sounded genuine. “Looks like our team made a tiny mistake. Sorry, sorry, we take responsibility - I was never very good at crane games.” 

The audience giggled politely. Prathiba Prassad shot a side-eye glare at Latiff without breaking her smile. He was at the controls, and began to run a quick manual sequence to take control of the crane and extricate Phantom properly. 

He was staring at the basic UI when the fluid in the vat began to bubble and churn. It became a witch’s cauldron; the fluid’s color growing inky and black, spreading from somewhere in its benthic depths before spreading higher. Phantom disappeared within the tar-like liquid. The crowd didn’t gasp, but they audibly began to murmur. A few shouted expletives; one pulled out their phone to start taping the incident. 

Prathiba _ran_ up the stairs to the edge of the vat, where another technician had been waiting to pick up Phantom. “She’s fine and healthy, there’s no doubt about that,” Prathiba said. “We’ve made sure that the occupants of all of these are 110% safe. But it looks like we’re just having some technical difficulties disengaging her from The Mansion.”

The crowd’s murmurs turned to gasps, and their eyes widened dramatically. Prathiba lowered her head and raised her hands in a gesture of goodwill. “This is why we have testers. I’m just glad that Phantom volunteered her time inside The Mansion before-”

Prathiba hadn’t heard the stickly muffled yelp or noticed the long, inky-black tentacle-like appendage behind her writhing around. The gasps of the crowd weren’t at the color of the fluid, nor were they surprised by Prathiba’s claims. It was solely due to the gigantic black ichor taking shape behind her, shooting high into the air, and coiling tightly around the technician and hauling her into the air. Prassad turned her head to see just enough.  
The poor technician was kicking and flailing about in midair. The latex dripping tail simply coiled further around her until she was practically mummified by it. The technician could only release muffled screams into the slimy appendage that was firmly coiled around her mouth.  
Prathiba almost stumbled down the stairs - the one part of the setup that _wasn’t_ absolutely and completely safe. 

Something predatory emerged from the churning black suspension fluid.  
Its ebony latex skin had a scaly, reptilian texture; it was all sheen and filament, sensory micro-structures linking together to create a rubbery beast. A wide mouth, angled snout, two decorative nostrils. A pair of glowing jade eye lenses with slitted pupils through which the eyes of their CEO could be seen. They had her mischievous malice; they had her hunger. 

The fluid dripped from her scaled form in rivulets, nano-particles filling the tube as the creature emerged. Latiff looked up, forgetting the crane but remembering what he’d been thinking of yesterday. The size of the tank held more than enough nanomachines to compress and solidify into something extremely physical, hard, unbreakable, and dangerous. They were designed to simulate sensation with the application of heat or pressure. Those movements were being channeled in a highly unorthodox fashion - creating a physical object. 

It was a snake, much like Phantom’s suit in the simulation. Gigantic, with more than enough matter to make it larger than before. It was more than just a curvy, fetishistic pet-suit. It was an apex predator; a monstrous boss from a VR game made flesh. 

Prathiba got to her feet and rushed down the stairs. She pulled up her sari and turned to shout at her boss’s boss while making a break for Latiff and control. 

“Miss Phantom! Please remain calm. There seems to be an issue with the suspension fluid. If you can hear me, please, stay relaxed. There’s nothing you can do right now, we know you’re not controlling this - we have it under-”

Latiff interrupted. “She’s the one controlling the suit.”

Prathiba gulped as she now realized that one month submerged in the simulation and playing the role of a powerful latex serpent had taken its toll on Phantom’s mental state, and conditioned her to play that role perfectly. Now she’d awoken in the real world, presented with an audience of meals she hungrily desired to encase and swallow...  
Prathiba winced as she shoved her way through the visiting crowd, planting her fists on the workstation desk as Latiff began the emergency shutdown procedure. It worked for exactly one second before the nanomachines simply rebooted. 

The brief shutdown was enough for the technician above to wriggle out of Phantom’s limp coils, but the serpent became animate immediately after. Phantom reared up out of the tube, growing even larger now. With a squeaky, yet petrifying hiss , her massive, latex dripping maw unhinged, and the nanite fluid coursed up her suit to form a gigantic cobra hood that framed her salivating jaws. With her jaws unhinged so wide, the frightened onlookers could see the outline of Phantom’s body snugly encased to the roof of the serpent’s maw. A long ivory tongue of latex extended from her jaws and flicked through the air. Prathiba and Latiff stared at each other. 

The hiss was followed by a massive glob of fluid erupting from deep within her gullet.  
It splattered onto Prathiba’s chest, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground with its immense force. She screamed in surprise before continuing to yelp at the growing knowledge that thick, highly advanced nano-rubber was rapidly cocooning her. 

Latiff began to usher the panicking guests out of the room through the exit before closing the doors behind him. “Sorry!” he shouted. He wasn’t _quite_ sure if he was sorry or not. Prathiba didn’t have any say in the matter, though.  
She wrestled against the liquid-like latex as it flowed over her skin, but every time she managed to stretch it or made a minor tear, it seemed to almost aggressively snap back into place even tighter than before. As if its AI were adapting to her every struggle and squirm.

Her body was coated like candy; thin, silken, shining black rubber that had consumed her MCI-manufactured clothing and cocooned her from the neck down in a single stretch. Prathiba’s struggles elicited lovely squeaking sounds as she flexed her arms away from her body, only to feel the cocoon tighten once more to adapt to her. It cupped her chest like thick bodypaint, sealed around her toes, and continued up to the top of her neck. She managed a few perfunctory moans and groans as the nearby serpent slithered fully out of her tube. 

Phantom gave Prathiba a brief glance, flicking her tongue at her, before turning her attention to the cowering technician who lay a foot away from the serpent who had also been cocooned in a similar fashion as Prathiba. The serpent’s cobra hood retracted, no longer needing to intimidate her prey. Their fates were as tightly sealed as the cocoons they were sealed helplessly within. She coiled the end of her tail around the technician’s encased ankles and lifted her high into the air, until she was in the perfect position to be swallowed. Phantom’s jaws unhinged once more in preparation, and the technician let out a shrill scream that Prathiba believed could’ve shattered glass.  
The serpent hissed angrily in response to the crude noise, and as if at her command, the nanites of the technician’s cocoon slithered from her neck, up her chin and over her mouth, muffling the unpleasant sound.  
  
Turning away and flopping onto her chest, Prathiba began desperately inching and wriggling towards the doors. She could hear the sickening squeaky and slimy noises accompanied by muffled screams as the technician was likely swallowed whole in one gulp. Hearing a loud splash however, caused her to turn around out of curiosity.  
Prathiba let out a sharp gasp. Phantom had dipped her snout into one of the other VR tubes, and promptly withdrew it, dragging out a nude influencer whose body was tightly mummified in her long forked tongue.  
The influencer regained consciousness just in time to shout a series of vulgar expletives before the tongue reeled her into Phantom’s jaws which snapped shut with a rubber slap. After a deep, gulping sound that reverberated through the room, Prathiba watched the curvy nude form of the woman pressed tight against the inner walls of Phantom’s serpentine body as it descended through her and eventually joined the others writhing and moaning against Phantom’s rubbery belly.  
As if sensing Prathiba’s stares, the serpent turned its predatory gaze towards her.  
Looking down at herself as she blushed, Prathiba could see her curves and body highlighted by her coating even more so than before, her nipples having hardened into two obsidian peaks. She was by no means into vore or anything of that nature. But between the advanced… practically living skintight membranes that she and the others were sentiently encased by, and the squeaky rubbery sounds of her cocoon and the serpent’s form slithering slowly across the floor towards her… Prathiba could feel herself moistening underneath the inescapable membrane that had hungrily sheathed her body.  
  
As Phantom slithered closer, it dawned on her just how gigantic she was from her worm’s eye view, helplessly trying to inchworm away on the ground. There was nothing but danger, sexually predatory instincts and sensual power in its every motion.  
It looked just as it did on the monitors that had displayed the simulation, and acted the same way, too. Prathiba was promptly grabbed, coiled, and compressed very very tightly.  
  
Her mind wasn’t entirely overtaken by pleasure, and so she desperately attempted to plead with the beast.  
“Miss Phantom, please! I’m begging you to contr-mmmpphhh!!!!!!”  
She didn’t get to finish before the membrane of her cocoon slithered over her mouth to silence her. From the expression on Phantom’s eyes behind those reptilian lenses, it was as if she were angered to have been addressed by her name. Angered that Prathiba was trying to snap her out of her latex predator fantasy, and refusing to listen.  
  
Prathiba mewled into her gag pathetically as the massive latex jaws unhinged before her. She shut her eyes, and felt the warm embrace of Phantom’s gooey maw as she realized that she was going to join the others in latex-encased bliss within the serpent’s latex stomach… 

  
  


===

Latiff threw the door to the security office open. It was designed for safety and ease of emergency access, so grabbing a heavy door and opening it simply didn’t have the same effect as entering. It made him look and feel a little weak, like a child who had run to his parents.

There were a dozen technicians and employees milling about the room. Sterile lights lit the wooden conference table on which numerous laptop computers were set up in an organized mess. A large map of the public facility was on a gigantic wall-mounted screen. The VR simulation area - the part of the MirageCorp compound that they were in - was bright red.

“Where’s everyone else?” 

“Outside,” said one. “keeping anyone else out. Higher-ups are elsewhere.”

The red of the LOCKDOWN on the map expanded to fill the entire screen, as if from a bleeding wound. The custom animation quickly transitioned to show the grinning visage of **Mitre D. Bel** . She sat behind a large desk bearing a very visible **Oasis** logo - her company. 

Even if she _wasn’t_ hacking into their facility, she had the face of someone who always meant business . A drive, a glare, and a fluid control of her face that had only come with years of practice and discipline. _Clearly_ , Latiff thought, _she’s using all her self-control not to burst into a gloating laugh_. 

“I just love to pass a good time with friends. And really, there’s no better time than making your own fun. I really can _not_ congratulate your team at Morgana enough for their recent successes.” 

She held a finger up to her mouth, pausing for a moment. She had rehearsed this. 

“Why, the **Mansion** simulation sounded so lovely that I was nearly tempted to try it myself. After my last encounter with Phantom’s virtual reality work, I knew that your team would be moving on to **great things** indeed. 

That’s why I wanted to congratulate Phantom and the team with a very personal gift. I’ve brought her beloved serpent skin to **life**.” 

There was a ping from the video-screen. Mitre looked down at something off-camera. 

“Excuse me!” she said with a smile. “My delivery is here. Can’t wait to dive into that Peking duck. Ta-ta!” 

The screen cut out, back to the map indicating that the entire simulation wing - including the guests, the staff, and Phantom - were sealed and cut-off from any chance of escape. 

Mitre’s Georgia accent was still ringing in his ears when he went to one of the screens and flipped to static cameras. He swallowed, pursing his lips and squinting at the black mass through the feed. 

Phantom was in prime form, slithering through a large, shattered window and onto the programming floor. Staff hid beneath desks, leapt behind couches, and babbled incoherently. Many remembered their training and ran, only to realize that the doors had been locked. The slick, rubbery sound of Phantom’s scaly, predatory suit squeaking around doors, underneath desks, and into side-offices could be heard by all of them.  
Even Latiff was unsettled by the noise as it came through the speakers, despite how safe he currently felt.

Her predations varied depending on how she found her victims. Those she spotted at range, she’d spit a slimy torrent of liquid latex upon. MirageCorp uniforms, already designed to be broken down and recycled, became feedstock for the slime’s nanobots and so, any business attire was quickly converted into black cocoons of inescapable bondage. They fell squirming, occasionally moaning, and writhing in place. At times, the goo would secure them to a wall; at least two employees found themselves rubberized and pasted into their office chairs. 

Those who were closest to her were privy to Phantom’s ravenous appetite. All the ones who were further away could do, was watch in horror as their co-workers were devoured by the directrix. Piper crawled beneath her desk just in time to realize that someone else was already hiding there. Their yelp of surprise led to Piper being yanked out first with startling speed, followed shortly by the other employee. Up close, Phantom’s serpentine suit rippled with power and the squirms of the other captives already swallowed inside. Piper felt the incredible, immense pressure of all those slick coils wrapping around her from her legs to her waist to her stomach. 

There was no other option than to look up, eyeing the gigantic, waiting, and open maw of Phantom’s suit before feeling the coils coat her from the middle outward. Ten seconds of coiling, churning, and begging later, she was an ebony-black rubber cocoon. Ten more seconds and she’d been slurped up like a delectable latex worm - swallowed in the thick embrace of high-tech latex. She could hear the occasional moans of pleasure from those she was now squirming against… 

Latiff turned away from the screen and rubbed his temples. The big display was changing to red again. Another video missive from Mitre.

“Ah do know, by the way, how _troublesome_ a predatory CEO like Phantom can be. ‘Specially when she’s got a… demeanor that’s not conducive to well-behaved business. Perhaps I can be of some assistance? In fact, I’ve already sent some people to help take Phantom off your hands.” 

Latiff and the rest of the technicians felt the building shake. A team of Mitre’s trained security had just penetrated the front door with a sturdy-looking van; heavily-equipped in advanced _Oasis-_ branded technology and non-lethal weaponry. They needed all of it - Phantom was now 13 meters long, and held nearly a dozen employees in her belly already. Two opened fire with gel-rounds to shock and debilitate the suit; two more ran behind her and climbed on her back. 

Elaine, Mitre’s security chief, held out a scanning device and pin-pointed where - under all those heavy layers of latex nano-machines - Phantom’s body was, and gave a hand-signal. The two busy trying to wrangle her back quickly plunged a needle through the skin, administering a charge that knocked out Phantom and would inhibit the nanomachines from any further replication to stop her from growing any larger. 

Mitre was delighted, watching all of this unfold from her living room. She reached for a box of rice, speaking to her capture team with complete assurance of her success.  
“Go ahead and bring her in, Elaine. Don’t be afraid to skimp on the winches. She’s always been a wriggly one, and sealing her in a monstrous new skin ain’t gonna change that.” 

Luckily, they had plenty of tools for Phantom once she arrived at her country estate. Mitre had always wanted a pet snake, and she’d long believed that Phantom would satiate that want, under the tightest layer of rubbery scales. 

=====

The Bel manor was just secluded enough to avoid scrutiny, and close enough to amenities to allow Mitre to leave when the mood struck her. Its grounds were large, but not large enough to be obscenely wasteful. Plenty of natural, local trees were planted to ensure privacy and to deaden the sound of the massive cargo truck arriving with Phantom. 

In lieu of a second or third boring dining room, Mitre had installed a series of containment cells; instead of a stable for equestrian horses, Mitre had a high-tech lab. These all existed at her Oasis office, but now she didn’t even need to commute to humiliate her rival.

Phantom, still in the snake-suit, was heavily restrained against the floor with dozens of bright orange nylon straps. Wires and cables were plugged into the serpent-suit’s rubbery skin. The unconscious latex reptilian’s maw hung open, a small pool of liquid latex drooling out. Mitre stared down at her slumbering beast of a rival from an observation window that led directly to a comfortable living room. Through the transparent snake eyes lenses, she could see Phantom’s closed eyelids faintly obscured by a few wisps of her midnight black hair. She was thankfully in a deep sleep.

Reprogramming the suit was going to reprogram the wearer as well. The reactive fluid, composed of tiny machines, had been designed to synchronize with the user’s neural pattern, after all. Just as Phantom had effortless command over the suit like her own body, the bots could just as effortlessly command Phantom! The suit itself would be reprogrammed to constantly keep Phantom in something of a hypnotic trance, thanks to it directly interfacing with her mind. It would keep her in a highly suggestible and obedient state, programmed to respond only to vocal commands from her new owner.  
Mitre was almost salivating at the prospect. 

Elaine was by her side - rope concealed in her sleeve, though she doubted she’d be needing it on Phantom. Her chief of security was still a bit sore after wrestling the snake into the cargo container the day before. They’d barely managed to get the door on the container shut and drive off before Miragecorp security could step in.

“Elaine, I don’t want you to think you’re being replaced, by the way.”

“I never thought anything of the sort,” responded Elaine. 

“Well, I only wanted to say it aloud. Phantom’s reprogramming into a guard for the manor has nothing to do with your abilities; her programmed orders to capture intruders are not at all a strike against your talented skills.”

“Of course,” said Elaine with a bow. “I’m adult enough to recognize that sometimes you want your bodyguard to take care of business… and other times you want it to be a 30-foot-long rubber snake.”

Mitre smiled. “Exactly. Besides, you’re not much of a pet.” They smirked at each other. Lilian tapped the intercom. 

“Ready for the test order?”

Technicians in the holding area gave her the all-clear, and she reciprocated with a loud and haughty, “Give it to her!” 

A series of shocks administered to Phantom’s suit made the serpent violently return to consciousness, bucking and writhing under her straps. Several of them released, allowing her a tiny bit of movement. The “test order” to calibrate the suit’s new programming was a simple one - regurgitate all of her victims. To do this, a series of medium-powered electric shocks to ‘loosen’ up the nanobots were administered; loud, zappy, and effective. The electronic order to free the captives was followed to the letter, as the serpent unhinged her jaws and loud squeaky noises rose from her gullet as the captives in her belly were forcibly pumped up her body until they spilled out of her maw in a slimy mess. A few minutes later, there was no longer a single gigantic serpent in the holding area - but now a much smaller snake, and 11 cocoons. Mitre’s grin became a laugh at the comedic value of seeing all these gorgeously wrapped trophies in a pileup. 

Piper, Prathiba, and nine others were cocooned from head to toe. Tight black rubber encased their faces, allowing the vague visual of lips and eyes behind advanced polymer rubber. They groaned and grunted, grinding against one another with their arms behind their back, in front, or at their sides. Barely recognizable through the curves, they were almost cute. 

“Pathetic,” she said. “Eleven new additions to my collection, though… I was just thinking I could use some new art here. Elaine, you don’t think there will be any issue in me going to the floor in person?”

Elaine stared at the glass wall separating the living room from the lab. “Only if I’m allowed to come with.” 

Mitre had dressed, arriving in the lab as the eleven rubber-clad captives were being wheeled away, each of them _heavily_ strapped to a hand-cart for transport. 

Phantom was barely more than half of the size she’d been earlier. 

“Take off the rest of the straps. I’d like to test out my new toy.”

The green eyes of the snake tracked Mitre’s every motion, as did Phantom’s own eyes under the lenses. Their expression was blank, yet primal. She strutted around Phantom once, letting the snake stand more or less still, as she got a good look at the suit. It was impressive stuff; she wondered how dangerous she must have been when she was in The Mansion simulation. Perhaps it would be worth hacking Miragecorp’s database a second time, to swipe those simulation recordings for her own viewing pleasure.

The guards, especially Elaine, were a bit more skeptical. The idea of being ‘replaced’ hadn’t even struck until Mitre had said it. There wasn’t anything wrong with using advanced tools like the serpent suit, but it was a bit… unnerving. 

“Phantom. Your second order. Go on patrol until 11PM, then stand guard in the hallway. The rest of my security will patrol the mansion. Do not interfere with them. Is that understood?”  
Mitre stepped closer to her new latex pet, and stroked her hands across its flawless rubber scales. Feeling around the neck, she managed to find Phantom’s tightly wrapped breasts. Massaging them, she could sense the rubbery reptile shudder under her touch. The latex around the serpent’s head stretched out slowly into a hood, as if erecting in response to the pleasure Mitre had evoked.  
“If you prove proficient as a loyal pet, I’ll allow you to accompany me to bed… it can sometimes get quite cold during winter nights.”

The loud, rubbery slither of Phantom’s long, sleek body was hypnotic, almost alluring in its reptilian grace. Mitre grinned.  
“Elaine, something on your mind?”  
She shook her head. “No, though I think I might take the night off.”

Mitre put one hand on Elaine’s cheek. “No stress about this, alright? This is just me having a bit of fun with my nemesis and turning her into a loyal pet. Head home, go take care of some things that _you_ need tonight, all right?” 

Elaine nodded. Some time away would do her good. She was confident in Mitre’s technology, if not the results. At least she wouldn’t have to look at that _thing_ slithering up and down the hallways tonight. 

  
  


That night, Mitre slept as sound as a kitten; that is, she would have slept well, if not for the recurring strange sounds that would reach her ears repeatedly in the night. Over and over, she’d plunge deep into a restful slumber only to wake up to the sounds of _something_ occurring in the manor. She’d slip out of bed in her nightgown and walk to her bedroom door and open it… and gaze upon Phantom, her beautiful latex serpent. Her new pet was obediently following her orders to the letter, guarding the door to her bedroom that night. 

Mitre did it a second time, later in the night. She could _swear_ she had heard something, but again - the serpent was completely stoic and unmoving from her predatorial guard stance. She went back to bed, without bothering to examine further.  
 _“Good girl,”_ she said aloud to Phantom as her bedroom door creaked shut.

Finally, there was a long enough impenetrable stretch of silence in the night that allowed Mitre to get a brief amount of sleep. But it didn’t last, and the creaking of an exotic red oak door was enough to interrupt her slumber. She ran her hand through her hair as she glanced around her bedroom. The room was an ominous gant color somewhere between midnight and dawn. Clouded moonlight, the quiet hum of the heatering, the rattle of a snake’s tail filtered through sensual, thick rubber. 

Mitre sat up in bed, pulling her blanket up to her chest protectively. She could hear noise filtering through the open bedroom door. Mellifluous mewls. Gentle groans, almost inaudible. The piercing sensation of eyes watching her from the dark made her squint. 

Glowing reptilian eyes of emerald color beamed directly into her own eyes from across the room. She swallowed to herself, clawing her way back against her 19th century headboard. “Phantom, please go back outside and guard my room.”

There was a distinct _hissssss_. Mitre tried again, more stern with her stubborn pet this time. “That’s an order, Phantom! Back outside, and on guard duty.” 

The snout of the creature had a menacing silhouette as the massive serpent reared up, the rubber of its neck stretching open into a cobra hood. It hauled its tail over the edge of the bed, grabbing at the comforter and blankets which Mitre’s shaking hands clutched ever so nervously. It slowly started to peel the covers back. Mitre squinted her eyes inquisitively, then threw the blankets away and went to bolt towards the door. 

In an instant, Phantom was upon her. The serpent’s massive body lay on top of her, pinning Mitre back down against her bed. She lay on her back, arms up against her shoulders as she lay in surprise. The cobra-hood, wide, seemed to fill up Mitre’s entire field of view. 

Mitre blushed. She could vaguely feel the sensation of Phantom’s warm and heavily encased body within the suit rubbing against her own. The _weight_ , the exotic materials of her scaly latex body, touching against her through thin clothing. The pungent smell of latex; the physicality and muscles of the creature pressing her down, forcing her against the comfortable foam of her bed. 

The serpent reared back a little bit, but not enough to give Mitre a chance to wiggle out from underneath. It spread its jaws impossibly wide, unhinging, and revealing the shiny, ivory colored roof of its mouth, where Phantom’s body was comfortably encased. The vacuum sealed sack holding Phantom detached partially from the mouth’s roof, and stretched out of mouth a little, like a tongue. The slick ivory rubber around Phantom’s head split open like the petals of a sinister flower, and retracted, revealing her sweat-soaked and grinning face. , 

“Hello, Mitre,” said Phantom, her face less than a foot from Mitre’s. Some sweat beaded from her chin onto Mitre’s cheek. She had to lick her lips to speak; she hadn’t been conversing much lately. 

“H-howdy, Phantom...”

“Thank you for the gift, dear. I really do love the suit. It’s quite nice. You said you wanted to give me a gift that made my fantasy into something very real and very tangible…”  
Mitre tried again to tug her legs out from under the serpent’s massive coils.  
“Ah-ah-ah... No trying to squirm out. It wouldn’t work anyway. My serpent body has grown a bit too hefty for you to simply push off. Also, I bet you’re wondering where your plan went wrong, and why I’m not the docile and obedient little pet you tried to turn me into...”

Mitre furrowed her brow. “Guessing it was foolish of me to bend someone as stubbornly resilient as you to my will?”

“Flattering, but no.” Phantom said, “I think you couldn’t have chosen anyone better than me as your personal latex guard-serpent. Unfortunately that little shock to reset the system also brought the suit back to its original configuration. I also must say, there’s nothing quite like a quick _zap_ to get your mindset out of that of a primal beast and into an incognito operator.”

“You were fakin’?” asked Mitre, mildly growing worried as she felt Phantom’s warm tail coiling slowly and surreptitiously around her legs.

“Faking sounds so childish. I prefer _acting_ . I played the part of the submissive guardian for as long as I needed to, before sneaking away to take out any of the guards that patrolled near your bedroom.”  
Mitre looked at Phantom’s serpent suit trailing out through the bedroom door, and to her horror, she could definitely make out the encased shapes of her guards, all of them squirming against each other, their moans of pleasure and protest nearly muted by the layers of rubber they were housed within.”  
“Rest assured, they’re safe, sound in there... coated in a layer of high-tech liquid latex. I will admit, with all your... _professional_ security guards wrapped snugly in my latex belly, it’s a bit crowded, and I’m feeling a tad bit full...” Phantom let out a tiny chuckle. 

Mitre opened her mouth in protest, but found herself shuddering as the forked tongue of Phantom’s unhinged jaws slithered around her neck possessively like a collar and Phantom leaned in to whisper into her ear.  
“But there’s room in my belly for one more delectable morsel... and I’m dying to know how you’ll tasssste going down...”  
Phantom planted a kiss on her quivering lips before allowing the suit to retract her into its jaws. Mitre got one last look at Phantom’s maliciously grinning face as ivory tendrils of rubber slither across her cheeks, before hungrily leaping to violently encase her face in the hood once more. As Phantom’s body was sealed to the roof of the mouth, the jaws snapped shut, and the serpent hissed. Mitre screamed, and tried frantically more than ever to tear herself free from the latex beast. But Phantom’s tail had now wound its way up to her chest, pinning her arms to her side, and starting to secret liquid rubber over her body. Mitre was going nowhere...

It wasn’t a violent process, but Phantom’s voracious activity involved coiling all around the squirming and helpless Mitre, destroying what little clothing she wore, and coating her skin in two skintight ebony layers. Soon enough, Mitre was prepped to be devoured.

Mitre mewled into her latex gag, she squirmed and wriggled against her living latex cocoon. It wasn’t going to help her though; Phantom took a moment to marvel at her prey’s body. Tightly wrapped from the mouth to her toes, with the latex highlighting her skin and curves like bodypaint as it reflected the moonlight. Beautifully ensconced, and of course very helpless.

She kicked her legs, but with them kept trapped together by the living latex which tightened every time she struggled, she wasn’t able to gain any traction. If anything, it made for a nice wiggle that helped Phantom slither her tongue around her waist and get her into her jaws. 

In a marvelous motion, Phantom swallowed her competitor whole. As she passed through the mouth, Mitre could feel her body rubbing against Phantom’s body as she passed into the black snake’s throat. Phantom could feel the captive mummified in thick rubber, mewling inside her belly. Face pressing against the outer wall, and her body grinding against her own bodyguards.

Phantom slithered unceremoniously out of the manor. She triggered the alarm when she made a brief stop to retrieve her own employees and the two beta-testers from earlier, but it was no problem - she’d be long gone, disappearing into the countryside by the time Mitre’s other security arrived. It was going to take her a few days to get back, but she wasn’t perturbed by that, not at all; she had plenty of space in case any _witnesses_ caught sight of a gigantic snake… 

  
  
  


===

“Latiff,” said Maree, “There’s no clear villain.”

Latiff shook his head. “Of course there is. The tomb itself is the villain.”

Maree looked at the other techs. “I’m just not sure if this is as appealing as the Mansion simulation. Nobody’s going to want to “play” as a mummy. While it is fun to torment captives, I’m not sure if it has the commercial appeal.”

Latiff shrugged. “I’d just rather not have a repeat of last time. I don’t even want the _chance_ for that to happen.”

“If Prathiba was here,” said Maree, “She’d be saying that the user’s experience is way more important than the tiny chance that the user is going to get corrupted with a virus, take over the nanomachines, and go on a voracious rubbery rampage.” 

Latiff stood up, looking out over the balcony of the large glass-walled meeting room. “I think… maybe you’ll have the chance to ask her.”

Phantom had wriggled into Miragecorp’s massive loading bay, distended to a massive 40 feet and shrinking. The snake was depositing each of its cocooned captives, which included a few familiar faces, as well as some new ones that she’d picked up along the way. 

After _days_ of controlling it, she was quite tired and ready for a shower. The suit reluctantly released her body, and she crawled out of its jaws and strode naked onto the floor of her VR campus.

“Not to worry, everyone,” she said. Phantom playfully teased Mitre’s coated body as she squirmed on the floor. “I just want you all to know what a massive success the project has been. The suit gets a little hot and a little tiring, but it’s a complete success. I’ve never felt like such a predator in my life, and there’s nothing like having a bunch of squirming meals mewling around in your belly. If you’re all lucky, you’ll get a turn with the simulation too one day...”

Phantom smiled, looking at the suit. It seemed to have a mind of its own, quietly coiling up in the corner, and staring at her through its hollow reptilian lenses. Hungry to be worn again by her someday. She grinned; it was incredible to become such a fearsome serpent, but she needed to return to her own responsibilities as CEO. But deep down, Phantom couldn’t wait to slip it on again one day...

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for EldLynch-Tristan 
> 
> Sequel to: The Mansion : The Serent  
> Mitre belongs to Lilian-Tanver


End file.
